Pokemon Hunt
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: 9 orphans were left in the Pokemon world with strange and mysterious powers. These orphans must come together and find one another and stop the evil before it captures them and destroys them once and for all. The only way to live is to keep the promise...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Only We Remain**

"Ah!! Gary watch out!!" a young female called out to a young male. Gary growled in annoyance as he jumped up and dodged a Flamethrower attack from a pissed Gyarados.

"Dammit!! Sabrina where are the others?!" Gary yelled as he jumped from rock to rock, dodging the attacks anyway he could. Sabrina looked around worriedly.

"I can't find them!! They disappeared!" she called out. Gary quickly hid behind a large rock and panted softly.

_Dammit…ok. How do we stop this? If the others are missing…that must mean Walter got to them first. Shit! _Gary thought trying to make out a plan to escape.

As Sabrina looked around for her fan, Gyarados noticed her and he slithered his way towards her direction. Sabrina blinked as she saw movement from the corner of her eyes and saw Gyarados. She screamed and the Gyarados roared angrily.

Gary looked up, over the rock, and gasped in shock.

"Sabrina!!" he yelled out running towards them as Gyarados took in a deep breath, preparing for his attack. Sabrina was frozen to the spot, sweating dripping down her face and she gulped.

_This is the end…it ends here…everyone is gone, and now I'm next. _She thought.

Gyarados let out a powerful Flamethrower right at Sabrina and she held her ground as she prepared for death itself. However, Gary wasn't going to allow it. Sabrina gasped as Gary leaped and shoved her out of the way, sending her down into a black pit that seemed to go under for miles.

She screamed and extended her arm out to grasp an invisible hand; the last she saw was Gary's face, scrunched up in pain from the attack, staring at her as she fell into darkness. Tears weld in her eyes and she shook her head as she plunged into the depths of hell.

"Gary!!!" she screamed desperately. Then…all was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Depths of Hell**

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open and she managed to take in a raspy breath, sitting up and gasping for the air that seemed to be no where.

Sabrina clutched her chest and looked around, her hair clinging to the sweat on her face. How long had she been out? She didn't recognize this place and memory faded its way back into her mind. That's right!! Gary had pushed her out of the way from Gyarados's Flamethrower.

Sabrina groaned softly as she stood up and dusted herself off. Her back ached and she felt like she would fall apart to pieces on the ground. She held her arm and looked around once more.

_Welcome to Hell itself… _she thought sighing softly at the condition she was in.

The place reeked of death and raw meat. God it made her nauseas. Light was barely flittering from small holes and cracks in the wall that just led to more caves. From what she could see, the walls of the cave were wet and shined slightly and the ground was ruddy and had a soft push to it when you walked. The air was hot and humid and the tunnels just twisted and turned until you killed yourself over how annoying and frustrated it was.

She began to walk forward, weak from hunger, and she panted softly. She had no idea where she was at and she awaited the moment when demons would pop out and welcome her to hell. It actually would have been nice just to see anyone at the moment!

The soles from her once red shoes were ripped and strung as she dragged her feet along. Dirt and blood covered her green turtleneck sweater and it was torn in a variety of places, including her pants as well that stained with dirt, especially on the knees. Her long brown hair got pretty annoying and she wished for a rubber band…that or scissors would do too. Sabrina was exceptionally beautiful and her hazel green eyes brought out the beauty in her, as well as her respected personality and maturity. Not only did guys look at her for knowledge or beauty, but her large breasts brought much unwanted attention from them too.

Damn it was hot. Why did Walter have to bring them all into this? He only wanted Sabrina, so why drag her friends too? And her own sisters!! It was madness…pure madness and she hated it. Because of that wretched man, all of her friends, including her Pokémon, were dead and she walked alone. Now, Gary, the love of her life, was probably dead too and she truly was alone.

"Ah!!" Sabrina screamed as she fell into a tunnel that circled downwards. After minutes of falling down, she finally fell and hit the ground with a thud! She groaned and steadily got up on all fours and stared at the ground, her eyes shimmering and tears forming. She sniffed and tears fell and hit the ground.

_Why…? _She thought. _Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't things be a normal life like we all planned when we were young? _She finished thinking, memories flooding back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Made a Promise**

A kid Sabrina ran along laughing and giggling as a kid Gary chased after her, smiling and laughing himself. They seemed to be the age of six and were playing in a large field with beautiful flowers; the sky blue and the sun bright. No clouds were around and a gentle breeze would dance along every now and then.

Sabrina's hair was shorter and she wore a long orange dress with a large purple flower in the middle and sandals. Gary was simply wearing black slacks and a short sleeved red t-shirt and tennis shoes.

After a moment of running around, they both collapsed on the ground, panting and laughing. They rolled over on their sides and looked at each other, such innocence in their young eyes.

"Gary? Do you think Professor Oak will let me be a Pokémon Researcher too?" Sabrina asked, her voice full of spunk and kawaiiness*. Gary blinked and looked at her.

"Why would you wanna do a dumb thing like that? Being a Pokémon Master is more amazing!!" he replied, rolling back onto his back and placing his arms behind his head and he stared up into the sky. Sabrina puffed out her bottom lip then sighed and rolled onto her back and placed her hands gently onto her stomach.

The wind blew gently again, making Gary's spiky light brown hair dance with it.

"Well…your Grandpa seems to have lots of fun doing his job. I wanna have fun too." Sabrina finally said.

"Keh…being a Pokémon Master can be fun too. You pretty much do the same thing. Besides…I think we should both agree on choosing what we want." Gary said getting softer. Sabrina blinked and looked at him.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously. He was silent then blushed and looked away.

"Because…I want us to be together…" he murmured, making Sabrina blush too. It was quiet between them except for the sounds of their hearts thumping in their chests.

"Gary…I want us to be together too…" Sabrina started, making Gary blink and look at her. Then she continued, "We still have awhile till we're older and we make a decision…no matter what though, we'll be together forever. We'll both become a Pokémon Master if you want." She finished then sat up and looked at him smiling happily with her eyes large and shimmering. He smirked and looked at her and sat up too.

"Alright then…it's a promise! We'll be together for…" he stopped as figures in the distance caught his attention. Sabrina blinked then turned her head and looked in the same direction. She gasped and stood up and Gary did the same and he got in front of her, as if to protect her.

Coming up from the horizon were two other kids who looked to be the same age. One was a boy wearing a red cap and vest with a black shirt underneath and black hair sticking out from under his cap, then blue jeans and tennis shoes. The other was a girl with long blonde hair, high up in a pony tail. She wore a long yellow dress with black leggings underneath and slip on shoes.

The boy was carrying the girl on his back and once they were close enough to see Gary and Sabrina, they stopped and stared at them. Gary and Sabrina stared back, curious but cautious as well. Finally Gary spoke,

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, trying to act tough. The other two were quiet for a moment then the girl spoke, even softer than a Rattata squeak.

"Go on Ash-kun…tell them." The boy name Ash looked at her from the corner of his eyes then back at Gary and Sabrina and nodded.

"Very well then; my name is Ash Wood and this is Fiore. We've been traveling alone for awhile now until we met up with each other and started traveling our journey together…" he paused then continued hesitantly. "Are you one of us?" Gary and Sabrina blinked.

"One of you? What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"Gah…it's no use Fiore. They don't know. They have parents and a home, let's continue on." Ash said and started walking off, Fiore sighing.

"No, wait!! What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, reaching her hand out for them to stop and running out from behind Gary. Gary ran after her and stood beside her, in front of the mysterious two. Ash and Fiore stopped and stared at them.

"It's none of your concern. We seek only the chosen ones…" he said narrowing his eyebrows.

"Ash-kun…don't be mean…I think they must be one of us…" Fiore spoke softly, a little louder than before and slid off of Ash's back then walked forward and stood in front of Sabrina, smiling sweetly.

Gently, Fiore took Sabrina's hands in hers and closed her eyes. Sabrina blinked and Gary and Ash watched. After a moment, Sabrina's and Fiore's hands glowed lightly and Fiore nodded.

"Ash-kun…they are one of us. They have the powers…I sense it…" she said with her eyes still closed. Ash's mouth dropped a bit in surprise then he sighed and nodded.

"Fine Fiore…you win. I'll spill…" he muttered. Fiore giggled and released Sabrina's hands from hers and opened her eyes.

"Come…let's sit down and you can listen to our story." She said and took Sabrina's hand and led her down as she sat. Sabrina obeyed and sat down beside Fiore who seemed to have a liking to her. Gary sat beside Sabrina on the other side while Ash sat in front of them. Ash was about to speak when yelling and screaming was heard.

"No!! Wait Ash!! Wait for us!!" a girl yelled and Ash growled in annoyance.

"Great…SHE'S here…" he murmured. Gary and Sabrina looked at each other and blinked. A girl of the same age came running, her blue hair sticking up from the sides and a hat on her head. She also wore a leather white shirt and leather blue shorts with tennis shoes and long socks. She ran up to them panting and fell the ground next to Ash.

"Ash…you…have to…wait…others…" she panted out. Fiore smiled.

"Crystal-chan! The others are coming too?" she asked. The girl named Crystal sat up and nodded.

"Apparently y'all have found the missing two, so we must all be here." She said. Gary and Sabrina were obviously confused but they waited patiently. Soon, two other boys were coming. One boy had a yellow cap on that was twice as big as his head and black hair sticking straight out from the front. He also wore a red sweatshirt and black shorts and tennis shoes. The other was a calmer and darker kid who had longish red hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants with black boots.

"Glad you could make it, Kris, Paul." Ash said as they ran up. Kris panted and grinned sheepishly.

"Eh shut up Ash! At least we came!" he said plopping down.

"Yes. It's heard the other two have been found…" Paul said sitting down calmly.

"Yes Paul-san. Sabrina-chan and Gary-san are here…" Fiore said pointing to them. Paul blinked and a slight blush appeared on his face at Sabrina. Kris grinned.

"Howdy!! Nice couple you two make!!" he said laughing. Sabrina and Gary blushed.

"Excuse me!?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"We're only kids!! Quit acting all grown up!!" Gary yelled.

Aw come on!! I was joking…" Kris muttered rubbing his head. Crystal shook her head then smiled.

"Well it won't be long! I see Ruby and Brandon coming right now!!" Crystal said giggling. A girl was running like crazy to them, dragging a boy right behind her who was dizzy eyed and screaming.

The girl zoomed up to them, panting and grinning while the boy panted on the ground, gasping for breath.

"What'd I miss!!?!" the girl exclaimed. Paul sighed.

"Nothing Ruby…just sit down so we can talk. I'm already sick and tired of being here…" he muttered.

"Ah lighten up Paul!! Quit being EMO!" Kris said nudging him and Paul glared.

"Touch me again and I'll throw a Spearow at your face…" he muttered and Kris sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly again.

Ruby plopped down; grinning excitedly while the boy named Brandon finally caught his breath and sat beside Ruby.

"Don't…do…that again…" he panted and she rolled her eyes. Ruby's hair stuck down on the sides and she wore a light purple shirt that cut on the sides and blue Capri's with no shoes or socks on. Then Brandon wore a long sleeved red and black sweater with black pants and red boots and black fingerless gloves and shades on his black slick hair.

Ash clapped his hands and sighed.

"Now that everybody is here, we can begin!" he said and everybody looked at him. He nodded. "Alright then…everyone, we have found the remaining two chosen ones: Sabrina and Gary!" he said and the others stared at them. Sabrina and Gary blinked and sweat dropped.

"Well…do they speak?" Ruby asked and Brandon nudged her and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice!! You guys are scaring them!" Fiore said shushing them then turned to Sabrina. "It's ok now…tell us about yourselves." She finished.

"Um…like what?" Gary asked.

"Anything. Everything you tell us will help us to determine where you belong and what you are chosen for." Ash said and Gary and Sabina blinked but nodded.

"Ok then! My name is Sabrina Oaken from Pallet Town. I'm an older sister of triplets and my mother died when we were born. I never knew my father and I don't know what happened to my younger sisters. I was taken in by Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak of Pallet Town, so that's how I met Gary." Sabrina started. Everyone seemed to understand and was interested and she continued. "Well, some other things about me…um…my favorite color is Purple and I love all Pokémon but Fire Pokémon are my absolute favorite! I want to be a Pokémon Professor when I'm older but maybe being a Pokémon Master would be better…um…there's nothing else really about me I can say. I'm still young and not much happens in my life so far!" she finished and smiled with her eyes closed.

The group of kids looked at each other and nodded.

"Good! So you're definitely in!" Crystal said and Sabrina blinked.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about it Sabrina. Ok Gary, you're next." Ash said and Gary nodded.

"Ok then…my name is Gary Oak of Pallet Town as well. My parents died, when I was five years old, in a car accident and I was token in by my grandfather, Professor Oak. I also have a little sister, Daisy Oak and she's two years old and lives with us too. I'm seven and one year older than Sabrina and we've known each other our whole lives. My favorite color is Dark Green and I enjoy the Water type Pokémon. When I get older, I'm going to train to become the greatest Pokémon Master." He finished with a nodded and crossed his arms.

The group looked at each other again and they smiled.

"So, there we go. We have the remaining two!" Ash said with a smile.

"Hooray!! No more searching!!" Crystal said clapping her hands together.

"Wahoo!! Now we can be together at last!!" Ruby yelled and Brandon smiled and nodded. Sabrina tilted her head down and blinked.

"So…why are you all here? What's happening exactly?" she asked quietly and they calmed down as Ash cleared is throat.

"You see, we are all orphans. None of us know our real parents…we don't even know if they're even alive! And…each of us has certain powers related to an element of Pokémon." Ash said looking at everyone.

"So…let me get this straight…you all have…'powers'?" Gary said blinking and quoting the word with emphasis and they nodded.

"However…because of this…we're being hunted." Crystal said, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"H-Hunted…?" Sabrina asked quietly and Fiore nodded.

"Yes…you see the old Team Rocket boss, Giovanni, was over powered by another person. Giovanni was most likely killed while a new Team Rocket grew and expanded." She explained.

"There's no clue as to who the new boss is…but it's obvious he's powerful and we must be aware." Paul said. Sabrina and Gary were quiet for a moment then Sabrina stood up and looked at them with her fists clenched.

"Then we have to stick together." She said and Gary blinked and she continued. "If we are being hunted, then we must not get caught, especially by the new boss of Team Rocket. All of our lives, Gary and I have been alone, wondering if there were others like us. Now we know we aren't alone and we have to stick together." She said smiling and everyone smiled too. They all stood up and looked at one another, even Gary as well.

"Fine then…from this day on, we shall make a promise." Ash started then placed his hand out front, closed his hand together then stuck out his pinky and continued. "No matter what happens, we will stick together as one. Always friends…we're the only ones and we need each other. I promise to stay." Ash finished smiling.

Sabrina smiled and nodded and wrapped her pinky around Ash's.

"I promise too." She said and Gary followed suite and nodded and wrapped his pinky around theirs.

Pretty soon, Fiore did the same, followed by Crystal, Kris, Paul, Ruby, and then Brandon.

All linking pinkies together, they made a promise to stick together like glue. Unaware of the danger they were going to face in the future, the innocent children traveled onwards together to train their powers and defeat the Team Rocket boss once and for all to save themselves and become one with the world…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:****The Separation **

_10 years later…_ (Hint: Here are the ages of when they were kids so you know how old they are now: Sabrina-6 Gary-7 Ash-6 Fiore-5 Crystal-6 Kris-6 Paul-7 Ruby-6 Brandon-7.)

"Argh!! We're completely lost!! Way to go Ash!!" an annoyed Sabrina yelled through the woods as trees fell down and Pidgeys flew up into the sky.

A frightened Ash was pressed up against a tree, his eyes wide in terror as he sweated.

"W-Wait Sabrina!! I can fix this!!" he exclaimed but was interrupted as Sabrina towered over him, pissed as hell and flames burning in her eyes.

"I don't think so!! Your time as navigator just expired!!" she yelled as her hand extended up, holding a small fan and she swiped it across the air, sending wind waves towards Ash.

"Ah!!" Ash screamed as he leaped and dodge, the wind waves' hitting the tree Ash was just at and it split in half and fell down.

Behind Sabrina were the other 7 teens of the group, scared to death and clinging onto either each other or the tree. Gary was hiding behind the tree, staring at Sabrina and sweating while Fiore trembled on the ground, crying terror tears. Crystal and Kris were clinging to each other, both trembling and wide eyed while Paul hid on the other side of the tree, sweating his own self. Then Brandon was passed out on the ground and Ruby was clinging to the tree branch like a Meowth. They all watched in shear terror as Sabrina tried to shred Ash apart to pieces with her wind slashes.

"Please Sabrina!! I'll fix this!! I promise!!" Ash screamed and begged as he ran, dodging her wind attacks.

"I've had enough of your promises Ash Wood!!! The only one you've kept so far was all of us sticking together!! And that was ten years ago!!!" she yelled through every slash she made.

"F-Fiore can't you fix this? You're Sabrina's favorite…!" Gary whispered shaking. Fiore gulped and stood up steadily.

"I-I can try…" she gulped and took a step forward and tried to smile with her eyes closed, reaching a hand out. "Um…Sabrina? Let's not be rash…"

"Fiore if you try to stop me I'll cut your head off along with Ash's and stick it on my trophy wall!!!" Sabrina interrupted, making Fiore blink and gulp and step back.

"Y-yes ma'am…" she whimpered.

"So much for THAT great plan…" Kris muttered and Gary shot him a death look.

Ash ran through an opening in the trees and into the darkness of the forest.

"Get back here Ash!!!" Sabrina yelled and ran after him.

"No! Sabrina, Ash!!" Gary yelled as the others returned back to normal and looked at each other.

"Uh-oh…what do we do?" Fiore asked sadly.

"We find them! Spread out and search!!" Gary commanded.

"But Gary…we can't separate…what if Team Rocket…?" Brandon started but Crystal interrupted.

"There's no time!! We must move quickly!! Just keep moving straight and we'll find Sabrina and Ash!!" she said and was already running in a direction. The others looked at each other and shrugged and ran off into their own directions as well, hoping to find Ash and Sabrina but not expecting what would occur later in the future…


End file.
